


Hidden Meanings

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [43]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly Earp does not like seeing her <em>girlfriend</em> Nicole Haught laid out on a hospital bed, but at least she can brighten the room for the Officer's stay...</p>
<p>(Or, how Waverly Earp gives Nicole Haught a message through flowers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Meanings

“I think I'm going to have to lodge an official complaint Officer.” 

A soft voice drew Officer Nicole Haught’s attention away from the flickering television screen to the narrow doorway that led into her room. The woman's lips twitched upwards at the corners to let a smile bloom across her mouth. “Good evening Waverly.” Nicole murmured quietly. 

“Good evening Nicole.” Waverly said, her voice soft and gentle, stepping through the door into Nicole’s assigned room. “This is the fourth time I've had to visit you in hospital you know.”

“You don't have to visit me.” Nicole replied with a teasing grin. “And, at least I didn't technically die this time.”

Waverly’s eyebrow rose sharply as she drew in a deep breath at Nicole’s words. “You're not allowed to joke about that Nic.” Waverly admonished softly. 

“I know.” Nicole grimaced. “I'm sorry… I just don't like being cooped up in here.”

“I get that.” Waverly smiled before nervously shuffling back and forth on her heels. “I talked to Nedley before I came in. He said that you might be here a few days this time.”

“Observation.” Nicole groaned as she slumped back against her pillow cases. “I lost consciousness at the scene for like two minutes and apparently that and my leg means the doctors want to keep an eye on me.”

“I can't say I mind Nic.” Waverly chuckled as she watched the pout spread over her girlfriend’s lips. “They're just making sure you're totally fine before they let you back out on the streets.”

“I know.” Nicole sighed before lifting her shoulders into a slight shrug. “Doesn't make this place any less boring though.”

“N’aww.” Waverly grinned. “My poor baby. I suppose it's just as well that I brought something along to brighten up the place.”

Nicole’s eyes lit up as she rose slightly in the bed. “Presents?”

“Sort of.” Waverly agreed as she pulled her right hand out from behind her back to reveal a bouquet of flowers--soft whites and vibrant pinks with a smattering of red and yellow. “I picked these for you. Gerbera daisies for cheerfulness and purity, and a single red rose for, um, love. I thought they'd work nicely.”

“So, it’s a ‘get well soon’ bouquet?” Nicole grinned softly. “I love it. I love you.”

A bright twinkle grew in Waverly’s eyes as she placed the flowers on the table beside the head of Nicole’s bed. “I love you too.” The dark haired woman whispered as she brushed a handful of stray hairs back behind Nicole’s ear. 

“I know.” Nicole replied with a small smirk stretched across her lips. “I heard you, in the station, before trip to the hospital number two.” 

Waverly fought the urge to roll her eyes as she tapped her fingers against Nicole’s ear in reprimand. “You’re terrible.” 

Nicole hummed as she nodded her head, “but you love me anyway.” 

“Yes, yes I do.” Waverly laughed before bending her head to press a soft kiss to Nicole’s lips.


End file.
